<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When we're alone together by WeirdoAmla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054510">When we're alone together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla'>WeirdoAmla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multi, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Waterbending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra smuts for you lovely, hungry degenerates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Bolin/Eska (Avatar), Desna/Mako (Avatar), Katara/Suki (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When the Avatar and Firelord mix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet evening for Zuko. He was all washed up and ready for bed when Aang peeped his grinning face through his bedroom door and asked if he could sleep with Zuko for the night. Of course, the Fire Lord did not object and opened up his covers for Aang to slip in.</p><p>Aang sighed contently as the warmth of the red bedsheets engulfed him, he wrapped his toned, tattoed arms around the Fire Lord and snuggled in the older man's big chest. Zuko sighed as well and tightly held Aang. </p><p>"Any particular reason you wanted to sleep here tonight?" Zuko croaked out. Aang shook his head, "I just felt like sleeping with my dear husband, can I?"</p><p>Zuko kissed the point on the arrow on Aang's head, "Of course, it is, I enjoy having you next to me and sleeping together." he stared at Aang adoringly, the latter returning the smile at him. </p><p>They didn't fall asleep right away. Aang was enjoying the silence while laying in Zuko's arms. He traced a finger over Zuko's pyjama shirt, feeling the older man up through the cloth. Aang would never openly talk to anyone else about how  Zuko's muscles turned him on. He brushed his thumb over Zuko's hardening nipple, feeling the tightness in his pants growing and pressing his legs together in response.</p><p>"Something wrong, Aang?" his lover whispered. Aang stiffened up and stopped moving his hand when he changed his mind. He looked up at the fire bender sweetly and swiped his thumb over Zuko's nipple again. He untangled his legs and straddled Zuko's leg, rubbing his growing erection against his thigh. "I'm getting a bit hot over here... think you can help me out?"</p><p>Zuko's smile turned into a smirk, oh, Aang, adorable and sweet Aang. He never ceased to amaze Zuko.</p><p>"Of course I can,"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko flipped the younger man over so he was laying on his back, Zuko's leg still near his crotch and rubbing the growing bulge in Aang's pants. The latter groaned at the sudden pressure and pressed against Zuko's knee, needing more friction. "Zuko..."</p><p>The Fire Lord leaned forward and began sucking on Aang's soft neck, rising to lick at the man's earlobe but trailing right back down to his collarbone. He went back up to peck the light stubble on Aang's chin, breathing harshly against the wet patch of skin. Aang shuddered and held his lover's shoulders, panting as his cock began throbbing harder in need for release.</p><p>Zuko's teasing only increased as he began pinching one of Aang's hard nipples and pushing against the bulge. He moved over to suck and nibble on the nub, Aang's shaking only increased, "Zuko! Please..."</p><p>"Please what? Speak clearly, Avatar..." Zuko whispered in his lover's ear, his smirk was audible in his voice, the hot breath sent shivers down Aang's spine. "Please, fuck me already... I can't stand you teasing me..."</p><p>Zuko chuckled and got off the other man. He disrobed himself and disposed of his clothes on the floor. He warmed the tips of his fingers and slipped them into the waistband of Aang's pants, slowly slipping them off so he could trace his hot fingers over the surface of Aang's skin. The younger man gasped at the sudden contact, basking in the pleasant heat. He hummed in delight and wiggled the rest of his clothes off. His eyelids grew heavy, his big, brown eyes staring at his husband lovingly.</p><p>Zuko chuckled when looking at Aang, he wasn't nearly close to breaking down the younger male, but seeing the Avatar like this was satisfying. He finally had Aang, but for a different reason. Nevertheless, it was satisfying to have the man submit to him, submit himself to the current Fire Lord, Zuko.</p><p>Once Aang's member was freed it sprung into the air, precum already leaking from the slit. Zuko got to work and cupped Aang's balls, giving them a good squeeze and causing Aang to yelp. He gasped and quickly put his hand over Zuko's. "Z-Zuko! Wait..."</p><p>"What's wrong, love? Are you too sensitive?" the elder man chuckled. He crept forward, prying Aang's hand off and pinning his wrists over his head. Zuko went back to sucking on the other man's neck, beginning to leave red marks on his fair skin. Aang could do nothing but moan and pant, he wriggled in his spot as Zuko continued to pleasure him, Aang's body felt like it was on fire. His cock kept leaking more and more precum, Aang could feel his release coming. "Zuko... I'm... I'm going to-"</p><p>The Fire Lord released Aang's neck with a loud pop and finally allowed the Avatar's testicles some rest. "Not yet," he chuckled. He reached for his drawer and after some rummaging took out a translucent bottle with a pink cap. "Now, turn around and show me your cute bum,"</p><p>Aang pouted in embarrassment but obeyed regardless, he raised his ass in the air, his pink hole on full display and arched his back far enough so his chest was pressed against the bed. Zuko blew hot air on the hole before giving it a firm lick. Aang wept and shuddered, his rectal muscles contracted at the touch. Zuko's chuckle was one of satisfaction but also of amusement. He loved having Aang in the palm of his hand like this. He grabbed one of the Avatar's cheeks to get a clearer look on his hole before grabbing the bottle and squirting enough lotion on the rectum and slipping one finger in.</p><p>Aang moaned out and shook as Zuko pumped the digit in and out, but the Fire Lord held him down on the centre of his back, right on the scar Azula had given him. Whenever Zuko sees the scar he feels some rage for his sister's past actions, but knowing he was here to protect Aang was enough to calm him back down. </p><p>Zuko now slipped in a second finger and began exploring the man's insides better, curling the fingers down where Aang's good spot would be. Having done this countless times Zuko knew where to hit Aang to break him down enough. And sure enough, the Avatar was wailing. He backed his ass further up on Zuko's fingers looking for more friction.</p><p>"Easy there, boy, I've got you." Zuko smiled down delightfully.</p><p>"Hurry up! I can't take it anymore!" Aang cried some more. He cried louder afterwards from the harsh hit he felt on his derriere. Zuko had just spanked him, "Is that how you talk to your Fire Lord?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry... Please, Lord Zuko... I can't take it anymore, I need you inside me!"</p><p>"That's better."</p><p>Zuko stretched the younger male a bit more before slipping his fingers out and putting some lotion on his own hard and dripping member. He gasped as he finally gave his own cock some attention, he wanted to stay in that same position and continue rubbing himself, however, fucking Aang was much more pleasurable.</p><p>"I'm gonna enter, Aang, you ready?"</p><p>The Avatar nodded, shifting in his position for more comfort. Aang's eyes went wide as he felt his hole getting probed once more, Zuko's fat head was working its way in, stretching Aang further than the Lord's fingers did at first. Aang's moans got louder, his body began shaking harsher than before. Not long after Aang felt Zuko's thick shaft pushing its way inside of him, his inner walls were burning with desire for his husband's cock. He clawed at the pillow under his head and the bedsheets he was laying on, taking in Zuko's member and processing how hot his body suddenly felt.</p><p>"Zuko~" Aang rotated his hips slowly on Zuko's member, backing up before sliding off, he repeated this process for a bit, loving the way Zuko sighed in delight before the Fire Lord grabbed him by the hips, stopping him. He bent forward and proceeded to whisper in his lover's ear: "I'm gonna pound you, you'll feel so good,"</p><p>Aang's grip on the pillow and sheets became tighter as Zuko's hot breath gave him goosebumps all over, he nodded his head frantically, "Please..." he begged.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sat up straight on his knees and held Aang tightly by the hips before proceeding to slip his cock out, all the way until the tip was left in, then snapping his hips back forward. Aang cried out and cried some more as Zuko began a series of erratic thrusts before finding his rhythm.</p><p>The Fire Lord began panting loudly as well, Aang's tight and hot walls were almost suffocating his cock. He aimed specifically for Aang's sweet spot and looked on with predatory eyes as his husband collapsed underneath him. Aang kept on moaning and begging for more as Zuko abused his sweet spot, the Avatar felt like he was going to burst, but also like he couldn't get enough at the same time.</p><p>Then, he felt it, that hot pit in his stomach. His cock was leaking profusely, creating a big stain in Zuko's crimson sheets. He cried out to his lover, warning him of how he was going to combust any moment now. Zuko was reaching his limit as well, he grabbed Aang by the back of his neck and occupied his hand with Aang's cock, he sped up his thrusts and buried himself deeper inside of Aang.</p><p>He felt that hot pit in his lower abdomen as well and grunted, "Aang... Aang...!"</p><p>"Zuko! Zuko, Zuko, Zuko... please!" the Avatar chanted his lover's name like a prayer as he shot hot streaks of cum onto the sheets beneath him.</p><p>Zuko grunted loudly one last time and buried his cock deep inside of Aang as he came as well. He slowed down with each following thrust until he stood still completely and caught his breath. Zuko slipped out of Aang and the two collapsed next to each other on the bed.</p><p>Aang spoke between pants, "I'm hotter than before..." he laughed softly.</p><p>Zuko laughed alongside him, "Sorry, but you asked for it,"</p><p>Aang reached forward and kissed Zuko on his scar, "I did," he grinned cheekily. Zuko returned the favour and kissed alongside the tattoos on his head and arms, "I love you,"</p><p>Aang leaned forward again and connected their lips for a proper kiss, "I love you too," </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hold me down, chief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew Toph Beifong as the hard-working, independent and strong woman who carried her own weight. You could count on her to get the job done, whatever it was. She was in control over a lot of people at her job. She was in charge and if you had a problem with that, you could tell her straight to her face.</p><p>But there is a moment where Toph lets loose and lets someone else take control for once. </p><p>When she's having sex with Sokka, that's when she feels the safest and like she can relax for a moment. She can submit and not feel embarrassed about it, or like she's being taken advantage of. Her feet would be off the ground, sometimes tied together but always on the bed and away from where she could see. She would be completely blind, but she never worried. Because she was with Sokka and she loved him, she trusted him with her life. </p><p>When they met when she was only a small, 12-year-old but strong girl, and he was 15, a smart and creative but sometimes naive boy. They grew up together into a fine policewoman and a politician. </p><p>They were very busy people, having high demanding jobs and two children, but when they found some free time they would take advantage of it and go all out in the bedroom. Sokka would leave Toph stumbling and unable to walk for a few hours. She'd always scold him for doing so, but she was never actually mad and they both knew it. </p><p>At times Toph wouldn't admit her desires out loud, just let Sokka do his thing and go along with it. Moaning and begging for one thing or another. But when she did admit it, even if she turned a lovely shade of red she sounded so sincere. Sokka would do anything to please his wife.</p><p> </p><p>Today was one of these days, their daughters were off to school and the couple had about an hour left before they needed to be at work. It was an early morning but they didn't care, they were morning-horny and needed a quick fuck before starting the day.</p><p>"Sokka...Sokka! Fuck.. fuck!" Toph squirmed and moaned, hand gripping Sokka's lose hair as he ate her out. His tongue was busy at working lapping up her folds and teasing her clit. Tophs's bangs clouded her blind eyes and stuck to her sweaty forehead as she panted. She tugged on Sokka's brunet locks and kept him in place, occasionally pulling him closer.</p><p>Shocks of electricity ran through her small body every time Sokka licked a particular side of her clit. "Sokka... a bit more on the right," she whispered and pulled him by his hair again over to the other side. He complied and ran his tongue over the right side of her sensitive nub, he hummed satisfied as she cried out. The vibrations of his humming made her shake even more and she gasped again.</p><p>She locked her feet over his shoulders and pushed him further into her, she threw her head back again and let out a long sigh. "Fuck, Sokka, that tongue of yours is so fucking good,"</p><p>Sokka stopped licking and escaped from her tight grip, "My cock's even better," he smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips. "C'mon, lay down,"</p><p>Toph complied, relaxed on her back and spread her legs for Sokka, she toyed with one of her nipples as she awaited her husband's next move. She felt his large fingers trace her milky leg and hold it aside, he slipped his other middle finger inside of her and began fingering her, using his thumb to rub at her clit once more. She squirmed and moaned under his touch and clawed at his pecs. "Sokka~ Stop teasing and just fuck me already!" she whined and squirmed around some more.</p><p>Sokka chuckled, he removed his fingers but made his wife squeal again when he spanked her pussy. She crossed her legs over her sensitive area instinctively but Sokka spread both legs out again. "Nuh-uh, Toph," he leaned forward and connected their lips, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and intertwined it with Toph's. She held Sokka by the jaw with one hand, tweaking his left nipple in her other hand. The man hummed, shoving his tongue further down her throat. It was Toph's turn to moan now.</p><p>Sokka broke the kiss and left both of them panting, "You'll get my cock now, be patient, love."</p><p>Toph sighed and tossed her head to the side, she couldn't see him, but Sokka sucked off his finger, marvelling at Toph's tasty juices. He let go of her legs and leaned over to their bedside drawers. He rummaged to some of the stuff before pulling out a condom. He ripped open the package and rolled the rubber over his throbbing, neglected cock.</p><p>He gave his length some strokes before lining it up with Toph's dripping pussy, "Alright babe, here I come," he dragged his index- and middle finger over one of her nipples, squeezing the nub between the fingers and emitting a gasp from her. She traced her hands downwards and spread her folds for Sokka's throbbing dick, "Hurry, you're taking too long,"</p><p>Sokka chuckled and plunged his cock forward, right through Toph's wet walls. She gasped at the sudden penetration and dug her nails in Sokka's thick thighs. "<em>Fuck</em>," </p><p>"I'm just trying to get you in the mood beforehand, hun,"</p><p>"Don't... worry about that, I'm already wet and ready,"</p><p>Sokka pressed another kiss onto her lips and smirked, "Good to know,"</p><p>He sat up straight and continued thrusting into her. They didn't speak any further, Toph was panting and moaning out Sokka's name, eyed lidded and pale cheeks tinted pink. He was buried deep inside of her, hitting the very back and dragging those beautiful noises out of her. Toph was clawing at every part of Sokka, holding his pecs, then his wrists and then his legs.</p><p>Even though she was laying down she felt like she was losing balance, like she was going to fall off the bed. "Sokka... Sokka..." she couldn't keep her legs up anymore, they were shivering too much and they felt weak. Sokka got the memo and leaned forward, balancing her legs over his shoulders.</p><p>He leaned forward again and left small kisses all over her face, giving the most attention to her thin, pink lips, now parted and covered his drool. "H...Harder, Sokka... you can... go much faster..."  she panted out, her eyes directly connected to his. She could not see him, but she knew where to stare at to catch his eyes.</p><p>"You want me to go faster?" Sokka scoffed, "Are you sure you're gonna be able to walk after this?"</p><p>"D...Do as I say, Sokka!" </p><p>"As you wish, chief Beifong."</p><p>Toph cried out when Sokka pulled her hips forward roughly and snapped his own faster than before. Toph felt like she was suffocating with the way he was fucking her. With no second to catch her breath or take it easy, he was ramming her like she was hungry for cock, and she was. Hungry for Sokka's cock and all of him.</p><p>"Sokka! Sokka! Sokka!" she chanted her husband's name as if her life depended on it. Sokka pulled her legs off of his shoulders and pushed them back instead, ordering her to hold them there. Toph shuddered violently at the angle change, but it felt <em>so</em> much better than before. Sokka was hitting new areas that gave Toph the friction and satisfaction she needed so badly.</p><p>She could hear her own pussy's wetness every time Sukka plunged right back into her and was left whimpering and crying out in pure bliss. "Please, please, Sokka, please, cum already!"</p><p>Sokka leaned forward and kissed her again, "Almost there, babe, let's cum together."</p><p>Toph nodded vigorously through pants, her insides were heating up, she was starting to feel numb and holding her legs back was becoming a challenge. "Sokka! I'm cumming!" she sobbed loudly and released one of her legs so she could hold onto Sokka instead.</p><p>"Fuck, me too, baby," he groaned back. He fell forward and pressed their sweaty foreheads together, holding Toph's loose leg for her while his other hand was tangled up in her long, raven hair. His thrusts slowed down but became more forceful and deep instead. Sokka couldn't hold back his moans as his cock slid deeper into Toph's hot walls. He was so aroused, almost too aroused, by how wet she was, her own cum dripped out of her red pussy and the scent was driving him crazy. </p><p>"Fuck!" just staring at her as he pounded her was enough to tip him over the edge and shoot his load into the condom. He groaned loudly and trusted a few more times before finally slipping out.</p><p>The couple was out of breath, sweaty, sticky from their own and each other's cum and exhausted.</p><p>Sokka checked the clock, "We both have thirty minutes to get cleaned up and head out." he spoke through pants.</p><p>Toph groaned, "I don't want to go to work today."</p><p>Sokka leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Toph kissed back immediately, anything to take her mind off of work. But Sokka pulled away soon, too soon in her opinion. </p><p>"I know, babe, but we gotta. C'mon, let's shower together."</p><p>She sighed, "Fine, but you're carrying me."</p><p>"With pleasure."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drowning in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was caught off guard at first, even Katara and Suki themselves did not see this happening.</p><p>Nobody expected the two girls to be a couple, it caused some awkward tension for a little while in Team Avatar, but it never got in the way of their friendship.</p><p>Sokka and Suki dated for a year after they ended the war and before they fell out of love. Sokka was heartbroken, Suki was upset herself as well, however, they split up and kept a special place in their hearts for each other.</p><p>People expected Aang and Katara to be together since they showed interest in each other early on, but the Avatar's heart started to gravitate to his fire bending teacher during the war. He was scared to admit it but he and Zuko ended up together after a while, happy in the end.</p><p>If Katara was honest, she felt a little salty that Aang picked Zuko over her, but she didn't hold it against the guys. She knew she would find love again someday, but she didn't expect it to be soon, or for the person to be so close to her.</p><p>Katara and Suki were close thanks to Suki dating Sokka, but the girls remained very good friends even after they broke up. Besides Toph, Katara considered Suki a close female friend. But ever since they began hanging out more together, just the two of them, Katara was feeling this close bond growing between the two of them.</p><p>She didn't fully understand what it was, she choked it up to be excited to have another girl she was close to and do girly stuff with. Toph wasn't exactly the girly type for that 'shit', as the blind bandit put it, but Katara loved being friends with her regardless. Still, it was nice to have a feminine friend like Suki, she was a strong and harsh girl, not afraid to get her hands dirty or soccer punch someone in the jaw when they deserved it, but she had a very cute side to her besides that. However, there was always something else Katara felt, but she couldn't put her finger on it, </p><p> </p><p>It all happened during a girls day out in the Fire Nation with Katara, Toph, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee, two years after the war ended. The girls visited one of the town's new bathhouses. Toph wasn't so keen on going along at first, but Katara promised her that no one would touch her feet, she could just soak in the warm water and relax.</p><p>The girls entered the changing rooms and soon began undressing, they were given towels and tops they could wear in the baths. But they decided they wouldn't need the tops, Mai was able to reserve a private bath for all of them so no one could disturb them. "Besides, we're all girls and we know each other, what's the big deal?"</p><p>"I just don't like people seeing me naked," Toph pouted and felt a pat on her back, it was Ty Lee, "Awe! But you can't even see us!"</p><p>"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"</p><p>"There is no need to be so insecure! We're all friends here! Besides, you never care what people think of you!"</p><p>"..." the youngest of the group sighed and agreed, "Guess it doesn't matter."</p><p> </p><p>Katara patted her friend on the shoulder as well before they all headed into the bath. But her eyes lingered on the shorter girl, sliding from her pale, pointy shoulder down to her...</p><p>The water bender stood still in her tracks, did she just check Toph out? She bit her bottom lip in shame, Toph reluctantly agreed to come to the bath topless with the rest of them and she just snuck a glance at her? She was lucky Toph couldn't see her with her eyes, but she might feel Katara's nervousness. The water tribe girl kept on walking and tried to remain calm, keeping her eyes to the ground and walls around her while the group made their way over to the bath.</p><p>As they all got settled in Katara's eyes started wandering again, this time to all her other friends. She had no idea why, but before she could process what she was doing, her eyes were already wandering over Ty Lee's busty chest. Out of all of them, she was the most developed and had a nice pair of breast out in the open for them at the moment. Katara could guess she was big before, her shirts were usually a bit tight on her, and sometimes Ty Lee wore something with a cleavage. But now she had front row seats to admire the girl's beautiful body.</p><p>Beautiful... yeah, that was the right word to describe Ty Lee. And not just her either, all of her friends were so beautiful, Katara was only now paying close attention to their appearance. She slowly landed her gaze on Mai who was sitting right besides Ty Lee, the two were chatting with one another, paying Katara no mind. Katara thought she'd seen really pale skin when she met Toph and Zuko, but Mai was the most fair-skinned out of all of them. It was a nice contrast to her long, dark and silky hair that was currently tied in a high bun. And just like with her friend, Katara's eyes landed on Mai's pink and perky nipples. She was significantly smaller than Ty Lee, the smallest one after Toph, but damn it if she wasn't cute as well. </p><p>Katara's hand wandered over to her chest which was for the most part covered by the water, she could notice she was in the middle when it came to size, the only one bigger than her besides Ty Lee was...</p><p>"Hey, Katara? Are you alright?"</p><p>Suki! Katara's eye rose and her blue orbs connected with Suki's teal ones. "Huh? Oh, yes! I've just... been a bit stressed with work. Life at the hospital is hard, you know?" she laughed awkwardly afterwards, hoping Suki would buy her bogus lie. And as if she wasn't in enough of a sticky situation, her eyes quickly darted over to Suki's brisk, light brown nipples. Suki seemed to not have noticed as she nodded. "Yeah, I understand completely. But hey! Now you can relax here," her smile was so adorable...</p><p> </p><p>Katara was never the same after that day. She'd never looked at other girls in such a manner, nor has she realized how... attracted she was to breasts? She didn't understand what exactly she was feeling and turned to the only people she thought she could talk to.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds to me that you're into girls," Zuko spoke before he sipped on his tea.</p><p>Katara scratched her scalp, curly strands of brown hair coming undone. "But it doesn't make any sense! I've never felt any kind of interest towards girls before, besides, I've only had boyfriends before!"</p><p>Aang quietly raised his hand, "You know that... you could be interested in both, right?" he awkwardly pointed at himself at the end of the sentence, cracking an innocent and amused smile.</p><p>Katara's eyes glowed and she sat up abruptly, "That's it!"</p><p> </p><p>After that interaction, she confided in her good friend Suki with the news. Suki was happy for her, she was excited and confessed how she thought she felt the same. The girls spoke about it for hours on end, not realizing how much time passed as they chatted on and on. They fell asleep beside one another and when Suki woke up the next morning she smiled at Katara's peaceful and pretty sleeping face.</p><p>"I love you, Katara..."</p><p> </p><p>That was a year ago, one whole year passed and the two girls finally came to terms with their feelings for each other. And once they did, they did not hide their affection for each other both in public and in private.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm~... Katara, you can stop now,"</p><p>The water bender released Suki's reddening neck from her mouth, she looked back at the masterpiece she created: a dishevelled Suki, panting with a bruised neck from all the kissing, sucking and biting she'd done. "You look gorgeous like this," she grinned.</p><p>Suki chuckled back, "Alright, let's get on with it, you said you had a trick?"</p><p> </p><p>Katara's eye lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly, unintentionally pressing her breasts together and making Suki bit her lip as she stared at her girlfriend's physique.</p><p>"Yes! Just lay down and relax," she stood up and grabbed her water pouch from her bag. She returned shortly and sat before a confused Suki. "Are you going to do something with that water?" she asked. "As a matter of fact, I am." the water bender smirked. She opened the cap and bent all the water out of it. "We've tried all the same tricks a dozen times before, I thought I could use the water for a change, just to try something out. Are you in?"</p><p>Suki's eyebrow raised, "Sounds interesting, let's see what you have planned." she made herself comfortable on their bed and spread her legs apart. She traced her fingers over her toned legs, making herself shiver and loving the hungry look Katara was giving her.</p><p>The latter warped the water in a cylinder shape and guided it towards Suki's wet pussy, "Ready?" she couldn't help but smirk cheekily. Suki's eyes widened when she realized where Katara was going with this. She laughed before nodding, "You silly genius, give me all you got with that water."</p><p>As the water penetrated her, Suki cried out at how cold the liquid felt against her hot inner walls. She squirmed around for a bit before Katara held her down with one hand and kept bending with the other. She slipped the long string of water in and out and enjoyed the shaky breaths that left Suki's pouty lips, she looked desperate for more, and Katara was going to give it to her.</p><p>Katara released Suki's hip and used the other hand to bend some other water, this time to tease her girlfriend's nipples. Suki mewled at the sudden cold touch on her sensitive, soft skin. She peered up at Katara through her thick eyelashes, she saw a smiling, beautiful water bender that she was lucky to call her girlfriend. Katara scooched over to get in between Suki's legs, she balanced her lover's fair limbs over her tanned ones and made use of the new angle. She rubbed different spots with the water and Suki threw her head back in bliss, rolling her hips along with the water's movements.</p><p>"Katara! I think I'm... gonna come!"</p><p>"Do it, come on, I wanna hear you scream."</p><p>Katara increased the intensity with which she was thrusting the water and felt the liquid bounce back whenever she hit Suki's cervix. She bit her lip in delight, she was doing this, she was pleasuring Suki to the point where she was a moaning mess. The latter threw her head from side to side, her freshly cut bangs getting in her eyes and body shivering from head to toe. She squealed even louder when her throbbing, sensitive clit felt colder than before as well. "Katara!"</p><p>"Hold on, Suki, this will make you cum faster," Katara whispered as she reached closer and placed a kiss on her lover's navel. The water that circled Suki's nipples was being retracted and used to cover her entire clit, engulfing the pink spot with cold wetness. Suki inhaled sharply, feeling like she could stop breathing any moment now by how overwhelmed she was with pleasure. She moaned out one last time before her body slowly stopped shivering and she was catching her breath.</p><p>Katara retracted all the water and was pleased to see Suki's cum mixed in with it. "You enjoyed that, babe?" she leaned in and pecked Suki on the lips who pulled her back for a proper and long kiss. "I did, we should do that again." Suki giggled.</p><p>"We should," Katara winked back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dominant fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keep your ass up, Ty Lee, just like that." </p><p>Mai paced around her luxurious living room, exhaling the smoke she just inhaled from her hookah pen. She watched with predatory eyes as Ty Lee fucked herself on a new sex toy Mai managed to get her hands on. It was balanced on the couch, buried deep inside of Ty Lee as she fucked herself on the phallic object, chest pressed on the ground and legs balanced on the couch with an arched back. She mewled every now and again, indicating her pleasured mood.</p><p>Mai stepped closed and stared her down through slender eyes. Ty Lee stared back with big doe eyes, she almost looked innocent if she didn't look like a slut now. The ravenette lifted her foot and traced it along Ty Lee's round and soft cheek. "Look at you, you look like a whore." she almost sneered.</p><p>Ty Lee whined but nodded, "Yes, Mistress... only for you..."</p><p>"Damn right, you don't go running off with boys anymore, you're mine now."</p><p>"Yes, yours, only yours..."</p><p> </p><p>Mai grabbed one of Ty Lee's cheeks and stopped her from bouncing on and off the toy. "Get on the couch, on all fours, back arched."</p><p>Ty Lee obeyed the orders to a T, getting ready in a matter of seconds. Her dominant girlfriend popped the toy in her mouth and cleaned it off, sucking off all of her juices, softly moaning at the taste. She then disposed of it on her coffee table, paying it no mind. "Let's see" she murmured while parting Ty Lee's fat lips, watching as her juices dribbled out of her pussy. Mai licked her lips before lapping up the salty but sweet milk her submissive girl provided for her. </p><p>Ty Lee hummed, resisting the urge to roll her hips for more, she knew Mai would punish her for acting without permission. Punishing Mai could be scary but in a good way, Ty Lee liked how rough she could get, it was exciting and quite sexy to witness. She tested out the waters as Mai got close to licking her clit, she backed her hips up so the tip of the tongue would hit her nub. And there it was. Mai retracted her tongue and spanked Ty Lee on her thick behind instead.</p><p>"Did I give you permission to move, Ty Lee?"</p><p>"N-No, mistress, I'm sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee yelped as Mai grabbed her by the hips and dragged her back and over her lap. "You're sorry? Let's see about that, how many spanks do you think you deserve for being so disobedient?"</p><p>"T-Ten, mistress-"</p><p>"Just ten? Oh, I don't think you'll learn your lesson that easily. I think thirty will suffice."</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee's doe eyes expanded in shock, thirty spanks? Her ass cheeks were going to match her favourite pink top after this. She relaxed her muscles as she awaited her well-deserved punishment, a mixture of fear and excitement roaming through her.</p><p>"Count out loud for me," Mai ordered before serving the first blow. She started off moderately soft but increased the intensity with each smack. Ty Lee's shaky voice sounded like music to Mai's ears. Her girlfriend was possibly at her cutest when she was breaking down on her lap like this. So submissive and obedient, as she should be.</p><p> </p><p>"20... 21... 22!" Ty Lee's voice was getting weaker, her cheeks were getting a tint of pink matching the one on her ass, Mai spared no seconds for her to catch her breath and process each spank.</p><p>"Almost done, baby, just a few more." Mai stroked the sore, plump cheeks before landing another blow on them. Ty Lee nearly jumped out of her lap but she kept the weeping woman in her place. She smacked the reddening skin harsher than before when it came down to the last few spanks, finishing the punishment bitterly.</p><p>"There, you did such a good job, Ty Lee, Mistress is proud of you." Mai smiled eerily sweetly at her girlfriend, stroking her burning ass again. Ty Lee was panting a little, staring back at her mistress with pleading eyes. "Did I? I served my punishment properly?"</p><p>"You did, now, get up and let me have a taste of you." she gently pushed Ty Lee of her lap and laid down on the couch, waving her over to sit on her face. The brunet happily complied, looking back at Mai's face as she backed her pussy lips down on her lover's lips. Mai licked her upper lip before welcoming the slick vulva with her tongue, lapping up a good chunk of the juices Ty Lee produced.</p><p>The latter hummed pleasantly and slowly moved her hips around to get a good angle, Mai stroked her thighs and pelvis, her hands were cold but felt nice against Ty Lee's burning skin. "Mistress... your tongue is incredible..." she moaned out softly. Mai replied by stroking her back and Ty Lee basked in the touch once more. </p><p>The ravenette detached her drool and cum covered lips, "You're so wet for me, honey, you were dripping from all the spanking I did." she laughed.</p><p>Ty Lee pouted and buried her face in the couch, embarrassed at the remark, "It just felt so good~!"</p><p>"I know, now," Mai yanked Ty Lee's hips down and reconnected her lips with the other woman's wet pussy, emitting a surprised cry from her, "Mistress!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one's a little shorter ówò But enjoy light BDSM lesbians!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't stop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hi~ Didn't forget about this ;*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm, Korra- Korra! Hold on!" Asami pushed her girlfriend's head away from her twitching pussy. She panted as Korra's tongue detached from her clit and she was able to catch her breath.</p><p>"Sorry," the brunette apologized, "Did I go too fast?" she sat up on her knees and awkwardly rubbed her neck.</p><p>Asami shook her head, "No, I just got a little overwhelmed, I'm not used to this." Asami sat up on her arms. Korra nodded and bent down to catch the other woman's lips with her own, softly kissing her. "I never had a girlfriend before you, or sex, so I'm new to this too." the Avatar chuckled. She kissed Asami once more before diving down again, "Can I continue?"</p><p>Asami nodded and laid back down, but when Korra began licking again the ravenette twitched and tried pushing Korra off again. The latter came back up again, "Okay, you're so sensitive, which is nice, but I can't go on with you suffocating me." she almost laughed, but didn't want to upset Asami. The latter covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry! I'm trying but... it feels too good!"</p><p>"I think I have an idea," Korra got off the bed and went to one of their drawers, rummaging through it before coming back with one of Asami's scarfs. "I can tie your hands up to the bed so you can't shove me off?" she suggested as she presented the cloth. Asami's eyebrow raised in interest, "That's quite kinky, but it could work,"</p><p>She held out her hands and Korra began tying her wrists together before attaching them to one of the bed's poles. Asami was now laying diagonally on the bed and Korra adjusted herself right back between her legs, "I'm going to hold your legs so you won't try to crush my skull," she chuckled and got right back to work.</p><p>Asami couldn't get out her laugh before she began loudly moaning again. Instinctively she began moving her legs, but Korra was stronger physically and held her limbs in place. The elder was a panting mess, a light layer of sweat coated her fair skin which gained a pink tint from how her body was heating up.</p><p>Korra's tongue danced around her sensitive nub, hitting all the right spots and sending her girlfriend in overdrive.</p><p>"Korra!" Asami wailed, throwing her head back as she felt her climax approaching. "Don't stop! Oh, fuck!"</p><p>Korra squeezed her legs as a means to reply "I won't," and her tongue seemed to move even faster than before. She lapped up the precum that began leaking out of Asami and used it to lick Asami's already wet clit. Soon she tasted the woman's cum and lapped it all up, continuing to torture her throbbing and sensitive nub.</p><p>"Korra! Please, I can't take any more! Shit!" Asami gasped loudly as Korra gave her clit a teasing nibble before releasing her with a loud pop. She wiped the saliva and cum surrounding her mouth off with the back of her hand while staring down her girlfriend.</p><p>Asami looked stunning like this.</p><p>Panting, flustered, vulnerable and tied up. Perfect.</p><p>"Want some more?" Korra asked, already on all fours. </p><p>"Actually..." Asami began. She raised her foot and traced Korra's jawline, "I got a little surprise, but wasn't sure when we could use it." she bit her red bottom lip, her tone was soft, almost shy, you could tell she was a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Surprised?" Korra parroted. "Look in the second drawer, the one above where the scarf was."</p><p>The brunette followed her instructions and didn't need to look much further until she came face to face with the surprise Asami spoke of. She picked up the dildo strap, inspecting it thoroughly. Asami looked amused, glad she took Korra by surprise.</p><p>"You want me to fuck you with this?" the Avatar clarified just to make sure. Asami just hummed contentedly, spreading her legs slowly and inviting Korra back on the bed. The latter struggled with putting the foreign toy on but was back with Asami as soon as she was strapped. She held Asami's legs apart with one hand and guided the dildo into her soaked pussy with the other.</p><p>Asami was already humming in anticipation and loved the feel of being filled up. Her lips spread further the deeper the toy slipped in her, Korra took the opportunity and slipped a finger inside, pushing Asami's tongue down. The latter squealed in surprise but allowed the digit to go further, sucking on it delightfully.</p><p>Korra began thrusting, taking out her finger so she could hold both of Asami's legs. The woman cried again at the force her girlfriend was using, she was fast and rough, aiming deep where she thought Asami might like it the most. And she did, she kept begging for more, for Korra to go even deeper, and her lover only complied.</p><p>Korra was beginning to sweat as well as her hips were hard at work. She groaned and bent forward as she added more power to her thrusts. She took great pleasure from seeing Asami crying, seeing her pleasured and red face. Korra silenced her for a moment with a kiss, battling Asami's tongue with her own and further exciting the other woman.</p><p>They broke apart for breath and Asami was getting close again, "I... gonna cum! Korra!"</p><p>"Hold on, babe," Korra rubbed her leg and smiled down at her. She wrapped one leg over her shoulder and used her now free hand to tease Asami's nipple, adding more to her pool of pleasure. Asami whined and tried wriggling free from her lover's grasp, but to no avail. </p><p>Asami was getting hotter and she could feel it coming, another orgasm, the dildo was getting sloppier and more slippery when she got wetter. "Korra!" she cried once more before the wave of her second orgasm finally hit. Her moans could probably be heard from down the hallway but neither women cared.</p><p>Korra pushed the dildo in one last time and kept it here. She helped Asami ride out her orgasm by rubbing her clit, emitting another cry from her. "Ahh... that's... enough, Korra..."</p><p>The Avatar bent down and kissed her again, it was passionate and tender this time instead of hungry or lustful. They caught their breaths, Korra took off and threw the toy to the end of the bed before releasing Asami and slipping inside the sheets together.</p><p>"That was wild," Korra chuckled, Asami agreed. "But, pretty awesome for our first time," they both laughed and got cosy, wrapping their limbs around one another. Their fatigue took over and helped them drift off to sleep peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Put a smile on my face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HIIIII<br/>A bit of a short one ;-; But hope y'all enjoy nonetheless!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare for Eska to show emotion. When she did, though, it was for a special reason.</p><p>To say tonight was a good reason would be an understatement. Nights like these would be one of the very few times Eska showed any type of emotion or let her true feelings out.</p><p> </p><p>Her beautiful blue eyes were shut tight, purple eyeshadow a bit smudged on her temple. Small, whiny moans escaped her swollen, red lips. And her sharp nails dug into Bolin's muscled back. he didn't care about any bruises Eska would leave on him, as long as he was making her feel good, which, by the looks of it, was a success.</p><p>Rolling down his back and chest were drops of sweat, dripping down his tight bum and solid thighs. His hips were rough at work thrusting, his cock ramming Eska's raw pussy. He occasionally rubbed at her clit with his thumb, getting small yelps and gasps from the woman. She threw her head back as Bollin quickened the pace of his rubbing, arising her orgasm. She panted his name in a desperate attempt to get him to hurry up.</p><p>He only smiled down at her and leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss, nibbling at her already swollen bottom lip. "Are you getting close, dear?" he whispered. She didn't respond verbally and only dug her nails deeper. Bolin hissed but chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."</p><p>Then he pulled out, taking his girlfriend by surprise as he flipped her over and re-entered without warning. "Bolin-!" Eska mewled as her ass was raised and Bolin began fucking her again but at a better angle this time. The blanket was the next victim of her nail-assault when she began melting under Bolin's rough touch, not being able to stop the noises escaping her lips.</p><p>"Fuck, Eska, Imma cum..." Bolin slurred in between grunts. He slithered a hand from her hip to her neck and held onto it, diving down and placing nibbles and sloppy kisses on the woman's dark and sweaty skin.</p><p>They both moaned in unison as Bolin couldn't hold it anymore and shot his load, hitting Eska hard for the last time before her climax hit her as well.</p><p>Bolin slowed down his pace and eventually pulled out, dropping on the bed besides Eska who lowered her hips and laid down as well.</p><p>"Was that good?" Bolin smiled between puffs. Eska hummed, "It was, you're good at this, Bolin." her tone and face were back to monotone, but even she had to come down from that high, and her panting and flushed skin gave away how she was really feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Who's grovelling now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at me, Desna."</p><p>"Hng!"</p><p> </p><p>Mako smirked. The sole of his foot was pressed flat against Desna's hard and dripping cock, the tip buzzing with pleasure as a vibrator was attached to it. </p><p>The blue-eyed male struggled to keep his gaze on Mako who sat on one of Desna's expensive velvet seats, looking down at the water-tribe man with lust in his golden orbs. The latter pulled at the black leash connected to Desna's choker, sporting a skull at the centre. Desna gasped and tried keeping his balance as much as he could with his wrists tied behind him and ankles tied and tucked beneath his bottom.</p><p>This amused Mako, "So cute," he simply mumbled as he leaned forward. Desna brought his face closer to the other man's instinctively, they got so close their noses were a mere centimetre away. Mako reached for Desna's bottom lip and nibbled away at the sensitive skin, making the lip's owner gasp in response.</p><p>Mako pulled off and leaned back in the seat, releasing his foot from Desna's poor member and tugging at his leash to bring him closer. Desna stumbled a little but regained his balance once more. He could lean his chin on Mako's lap now if the man permitted him to do so. He couldn't help the pitiful look he was giving Mako for he wanted fire bender to keep playing with him like this.</p><p>Mako chuckled again, "Say, Desna, who's grovelling now?"</p><p>The question took him off guard and it embarrassed him slightly. "M-me..."</p><p>"I can't hear you, speak up." Mako tugged on the leash and yanked the man's face up.</p><p>"I-I'm the one grovelling, Mako!" he panted louder than first.</p><p>This satisfied Mako and he laid off on the leash. Instead, he leaned down to untie Desna's ankle restraints, throwing the rope aside and helping the man upon his still clothed lap. Only Mako's cock was free from his trousers while he still had the rest of his clothes on, a contrast to Desna's fully nude body.</p><p>Mako reached behind his lover and traced the glass rose handle sticking out between Desna's ass cheeks. He gently pried for the object and slowly pulled it out, Desna's eyes and mouth gaping as the plug was slowly removed out of his ass. He moaned as he was finally left feeling empty when it was all out, leaning against Mako's shoulder for support. The sight was adorable, Mako smiled, but he had more in store for the other male.</p><p>He reached for a bottle of lube from the table next to him and squeezed some of it on his cock, rubbing the substance with one hand while he held Desna's bottom up with the other. He gave Desna a warning before lining up the tip of his member with Desna's pink hole, gently pressing one into the other and slowly thrusting it in.</p><p>Desna moaned at the stretch as it stung a little, but it's what Desna was craving for. The stinging and burning sensations, whether inflicted purposefully or in this case not, Desna wanted it. He sunk himself lower on Mako's cock while the latter tried to get him used to his length. It made the water-tribe male hiss and shake, however, he didn't stop.</p><p> </p><p>The sight turned Mako on even more, and he swore it could bring him to his climax. He decided to let Desna do his thing just to humour him, but the second he was completely seated, Mako would take back control.</p><p>Desna rolled his hips around and basked in the tightness that Mako's long cock brought him, leaning his head to the side with his eyes closed to get full immersion. But his concentration broke when he felt a sharp, stinging pain on his left ass-cheek. He yelped weakly as his eyes locked with Mako who simply smirked at him, "Get ready," he simply said and grabbed ahold of Desna's hips, raising them before slamming the male back down on his cock. Desna let out the loudest cry yet, he began shaking and his breaths were cut short as Mako kept up this pace of thrusting.</p><p>Their skin harshly collided with one another and lewd noises filled the room alongside it. Desna's climax hit him like a train, the vibrations on his cockhead and Mako's abusing prostate made for an aggressive orgasm that sent the man to heaven.</p><p>"You came already?" Mako snickered, giving Desna another spank. "I didn't say you could. Now you'll have to wait until I cum." he said it so nonchalantly, but his actions said something entirely different. Mako's hands were rough at work on Desna's body. One hand giving occasional spanks on the man's sore cheek, the other holding Desna by his collar and Mako's mouth was clasped over Desna's nipple, sucking and biting hard on the nub.</p><p>It was all getting too much, the pleasure was coming to Desna at every angle and he felt like bursting again.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, Desna! When you get so tight I..." Mako gasped and yanked Desna closer to him as he finally broke down and shot his load in the other male. They moaned in unison and leaned against one another as they caught their breath.</p><p>"That was great," Mako smiled between pants. Desna simply nodded, too tired to speak another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been rewatching ATLA while doing my work and came up with lots of smut, I threw his together quickly skaksaksj enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>